Reassurance
by EmilyEsmeGibson12
Summary: The Cullen's have just found out that Bella is pregnant with a baby which might kill her. Carlisle is unsure of what to do, and Esme shows him that she will always stand beside him and help him through anything. Oneshot for now. :)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

The Cullen's had been waiting nervously since Carlisle had received the phone call from Bella, telling them that she was sure she was pregnant.

They had waited for Bella and Edward to get back from their honeymoon, which that had cut short so Bella could get home back to Forks as quickly as possible so Carlisle, a skilled doctor, could determine whether she was pregnant or not.

Bella was upstairs, the Cullen's could hear the sound of her and Edward talking.

Rosalie paced by the door, ready for Bella and Edward to come downstairs. She was constantly glancing at the staircase and sighing with annoyance when she did not see Bella walking down them.

"Rose, sit down." Esme, the mother figure of the house, suggested softly to the blonde-haired vampire daughter, in the gentle tone she always used. "They will be done soon,"

Rosalie groaned, but she did not argue. She was close with her mother, closer than she was with anyone else in the coven apart from her mate, Emmett. She never argued with Esme, only disagreed sometimes with her mother's opinions, because the two females were the complete opposite from each other. "Fine," She grumbled.

Alice was looking out of the window at the forest that surrounded the three story house, her mate Jasper was stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

Carlisle, Esme's husband and the leader of the coven, looked at them from where he was stood by the TV with Emmett. "Do you see anything, Alice?"

Alice had a rare talent - talents were something only some vampires were given, and they were all different - she was able to see into the future, only in glances and flashes, but that was enough for her to warn her family of danger or visitors. Since the phone call from Bella, she had been trying to see what the future would be like - to see if Bella was pregnant or not.

The usually hyper vampire turned around and gave a small shake of her head, an expression of what seemed like sadness crept over her face. "I can't see anything."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Jasper told his wife softly. "It's not your fault."

She sighed. "It shouldn't be this hard. Normally when I concentrate really, really hard I can get a small flash, just a second sometimes, but now its like I can't see the future - at the time I need my gift the most!"

Jasper tightened his hold on her shoulder and started to whisper comforting and soothing things into her ears. Although they could all hear him as perfectly as if he was shouting the words, the rest of the Cullen's politely turned their attention away from Alice and her mate.

Just as Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, her mouth snapped shut when the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase and Bella's human scent hit their nostrils, closely followed by Edward's, but Bella's was stronger because she was human. The Cullen's in the living room swallowed, although it had been over a year since they had met Bella, her human scent still set off their thirsts.

Carlisle, having being the oldest vampire and therefore having more time to get self-control (something which he had mastered so well that he was able to work in the local hospital around all the blood) walked over to his son and Bella.

"Carlisle," Edward said in a low voice. "We need to check now."

Carlisle dipped his head. "Let's go to the study." He suggested, and then looked thoughtful and turned to Bella, his voice filled with concern when he added, "That is, if you can make it upstairs, Bella, we don't want you getting tired."

Bella smiled slightly. "I am fine, Carlisle, I can make it up the office."

Edward wasn't having it though, because he swept Bella up in his arms in bridal style, and they went upstairs with Carlisle close behind them. Edward placed Bella down on the small doctors table Carlisle had borrowed from the hospital as they waited for Edward and Bella's plane to get here, and Carlisle shut the door behind him.

Downstairs, Rosalie had started to pace again. "All this fussing over a baby," She hissed under her breath.

Esme looked up at her daughter and said softly, "Rosalie, we do not know if it is a baby or not. We've never heard of a vampire making a human woman pregnant. We do not know what will happen to Bella."

Rosalie growled, but she did not answer back to Esme.

Emmett went over to his mate and placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from pacing. Rosalie glared at him, but her gaze softened and she sighed, telling him she had given up.

Upstairs in the office, Carlisle was placing away his tools and taking off the white gloves that had covered his hands.

"Well?" Edward pressed from where he was stood blocking the doorway, so if anyone opened the door they couldn't get in. "Is she pregnant?"

Carlisle nodded and looked at his son, he couldn't hide his worry for the human. "Yes, she is."

Edward's nostrils flared and his eyes widened in rage and he snarled. "I knew it! And the baby? What is it?"

"Edward, I'm not even sure if it is a baby." Carlisle whispered. "Look at the bump. A normal baby bump would not be showing at such an early time in the pregnancy, and the baby certainly wouldn't be moving around at this early stage. The kicks are strong. I don't understand how this is possible, but the baby is not human."

Edward hissed. "Which means its a vampire! It will kill her! Carlisle, you have to get rid of it straight away before it hurts her."

Bella gasped and she touched her bump with one hand. Carlisle sighed as he realized that Bella had grown attached to her baby already - which meant convincing her that he had to get it out of her would be difficult. Of course if there was another way, Carlisle wouldn't get rid of the baby. But it was a threat to Bella's life, and as a doctor, he had to do the best thing for his patient.

"No," Bella whispered. "You can't kill my baby."

Edward's eyes flashed with anger. "It's not a baby, Bella!"

"You don't know that." Bella sounded close to tears, but she somehow kept the tears back, her voice trembling slightly.

"If it is a vampire, you are in danger. It will kill you easily. Even if it is only young and small, you are in danger as long as it is inside you." Edward growled. "The sooner that...that thing is out of you, the better."

Bella gaped and one single tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. "You don't mean that." She whimpered. "You cannot surely think that our baby would purposely kill me - or try to? How can you call it a thing? It's a baby."

"Bella, we do not know what it is, so we do not know if it is a danger or not."

"Exactly, which is why you shouldn't allow Carlisle to take it out of me - for all we know, it could just be a normal baby."

"But we cannot be sure, and your life being ended by that thing is a risk I am not willing to take." Edward snapped. Carlisle had never seen his son shout at Bella this way before, but he understood that it was only because Edward was trying to save Bella. Carlisle would act the same if it was Esme who was in danger.

Yet he also knew that he had to calm everything down.

He went over to Edward. "Maybe we should call Alice up here?" He suggested.

Edward's eyes darkened. "Call the whole family up here."

Carlisle didn't need to call though, because the Cullen's heard from downstairs and made their way up the staircase and into the office, Edward stepping out of the way of the doorway to allow them through. Rosalie went straight to Bella in a protective stance, and Emmett stood beside her. Alice and Jasper stayed by the doorway with Edward, and Esme went over to Carlisle, giving her husband a little smile that showed how worried she was. Carlisle returned the smile and took her hand in his, holding onto it.

"What do you see Alice?" Edward asked his sister.

Alice closed her eyes as she tried to get a vision. All she saw was blackness, which worried her. It reminded her of the time when she had seen Bella jumping off the cliff, and then the vision had been cut off because of Jacob Black, a werewolf - Alice couldn't see any future that concerned the werewolves, so that was why she had not been able to see that Bella had been save and had not died.

When her eyes opened, she tried not to seem worried, but Edward already knew that she had seen blackness, because he had read her thoughts.

"Nothing," Alice whispered.

The Cullen's exchanged worried glances and Bella looked down at her round stomach.

"That could mean anything though," Rosalie said. "We shouldn't be worrying about what might happen."

Edward bared his teeth at her. "Bella could die! That is something that none of us are going to risk, Rosalie! If you just for once cared about someone other than yourself, you would see that."

Rosalie hissed and Emmett took a step forward.

Carlisle sighed. "Maybe we should vote on this," He suggested, not wanting his family to get into a heated argument.

"It's Bella decision, not ours." Esme said. "We should let her decide."

Edward glared at his mother. "What?!" He demanded. "Your just going to let this happen?"

Esme met his gaze. "It might be a baby, Edward, and I don't want to see another baby die. The first time was hard enough."

Silence followed her words, and Bella looked up at Esme with sympathy. Carlisle wrapped one arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer, kissing the top of Esme's head.

Edward looked away, in his head he was scolding himself for snapping at the vampire who had been like a mother to him for so many decades.

Then they all looked at Bella, wanting her to make up her mind.

"I want to keep my baby." Bella said. Edward opened his mouth to argue instantly, but Bella continued, cutting him off. "Let me finish. Of course there is a risk that it will hurt me, but so far all it is doing is kicking, like a normal baby. Maybe later on, if it hurts me so bad that I am close to death, but it won't. It's a baby - my baby, mine and Edward's baby, I don't want to loose it."

Carlisle exchanged a glance with Edward, who sighed.

Rosalie instantly placed one hand on Bella's pale shoulder and said, "I'm with Bella on this one." She looked at Emmett.

He nodded. "Me too,"

"Anyone else?" Rosalie asked, her eyes glancing around the room. "Esme?"

Esme gave a little smile. "Of course," She said, and Carlisle glanced down at his wife in surprise and shock. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "It's just a baby, Carlisle. You have made up your mind, and so have I. Don't try to talk me out of it."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, and then realized that whatever he said, his wife wouldn't change her mind. Instead he simply looked at Alice and Jasper. "And what about you two?" He asked them. "What do you think?"

"I am not taking anyone's side. I'll keep an eye out for any visions and warn you as soon as I can." Alice said and left the room without another word.

"I'm with Alice on this one," Jasper said before following his mate out of the office.

Edward, seeing that he was loosing, turned to Carlisle, his eyes burning with anger. "Carlisle, you have to do something!" He begged.

Carlisle sighed. "It is Bella's decision. If it hurts her seriously, then we will take it out of her. Don't worry Edward, everything will be fine."

Edward let off a growl and left the room. A few seconds later there was a smashing sound of glass shattering against the hard floor from the living room, and then the slamming of the front door.

Rosalie smiled smugly as she realized that she and Bella had won, and that Bella would get to keep her baby. Emmett just stood there looking at his wife.

Esme left to go downstairs and she started to clean up the shattered pieces of the vase that Edward had smashed. It had been one of her favorites, but she didn't care about it being broken, because her son was upset. She knew he wouldn't have done it without a good reason, and the risk of his wife dying because of something inside her was a good reason for Edward to be mad.

Esme jumped slightly as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she looked over her shoulder to see her husband stood behind her.

She smiled. "Thank you," She said. "For not taking Bella's baby away from her."

"It was against her will, I would never do something like that without her permission." Carlisle said. "Although I do wish I could see it. It didn't come up on the ultra-scan screen, we checked three times."

She turned around in his arms to face him. "Carlisle," She said softly "For now Bella is fine, we should not be asking for anything else. We should just be happy that we might be getting a new member to the coven, to our family."

"Or loose two," He whispered.

She took his face in her hands and shushed him gently. "Let's not think about that, OK?"

"It's kind of hard not to."

Esme hated seeing her husband like this. He was normally confident when it came to being a doctor, but right now, he just looked hopeless, because he was cornered about his daughter-in-law, and for his son.

She stood up on his tip-toes and kissed him softly, her hands moving to his neck and then weaving through his soft blonde hair. His hands moved down to her waist, holding her to him.

When they broke apart, they looked into each others golden eyes and each of them had a smile on their face.

"You know that I will always be here for you to talk to, don't you?" Esme whispered softly. "No matter what."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you, Esme, but right now I think you should comfort Bella. She is going through a lot, and you are the only one who understands pregnancy. I will go talk to Edward, try to calm him down, and bring him back here."

Esme nodded. "OK, but afterwards, I want to spend some time with my husband."

He smiled. "I could never say no to that, dear Esme." He whispered before kissing her again, quickly but sweetly.


End file.
